


Chance

by thesoulofchaos



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Chance and luck are not the same thing.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge. Based in Season 1.

People called it luck. Well, other people called it luck, Shaun didn’t because luck didn’t really make all that much sense in medicine. At least to him. 

Claire said that luck was a real thing, that some people just seemed to have “luck on their side” or be “born lucky”, but that didn’t seem right and it didn’t fit. He hadn’t found any evidence to back either of those statements up. He was used to Claire’s oddities though so he could usually - sometimes - not get over-focused on the things she said that were confusing.

Luck and chance weren’t the same. It was chance that meant that the man recovering in the ICU was alive. It was chance that the exact set of circumstances and events lined up so that the bullet missed his internal organs. It was chance that brought him to the right hospital and under the knife of the right surgeon.

Claire argued that there was no real difference between chance and luck, only that one could be calculated - to a degree - and the other couldn’t be quantified. To Shaun that  _ was _ the real difference.

They could agree to disagree.


End file.
